Eye Opener
by ImmaHomooo
Summary: A story of 2 bisexuals who fall in love with each other. Requested by my friend, Fran. Inspired by the fan fiction, 50 shades of Bechloe.
1. Prologue

I am sitting nearby the window at the coffee shop. I can hear the coffee grinder and can smell the brewed coffee. It smells like hom, it's very comforting. Being here everyday, it's like my second home already. Not taking my daily dose of caffeine will totally affect me, so there hadn't been a day in the past two years that I've lived here that I didn't stop by for coffee. Everyday, either I stop over before my morning classes or chill here after my afternoon classes. I'm a college junior, and I'm taking up Multimedia Design in the College of Arts at the State University of Boston. My name's Adrianna, and this is my story as a bisexual.

I am sitting nearby the window at the coffee shop, my usual spot. As always, I'm observing the people around me. There's Carlos, the barista of the shop. We've been good friends ever since I started going to this coffe shop since I'm a usual customer here. He was one of those coffee people who makes sure that your coffee is what you ordered and that the taste is what you expected. THen, there are all these college students who's either just stopping by for a quick cup of coffee, or having a coffee date, or just killing time. Like what I'm doing. This coffee shop isn't one of those busy places like Starbucks. That's why I like it here. It's so cozy. And the people I see here are also familiar faces, usual customers like me.  
An hour has passed and I'm gulping down my second cup of coffee. I'm reading this biography we're supposed to write an essay about when the bell of the door rang. I glanced up to see who it was and it wasn't a usual customer. But I do know her though, only by face. I didn't notice that I was staring until she smiled at me. I returned it with a polite smile. After she ordered, she went to my corner. "Hey, is someone sitting here?" she asked me. I shook my head and grabbed my stuff to evacuate the extra couch. She sat down and placed the coffee on the table. And there was, just staring at me intently. I bit my lower lip, kind of embarassed by the way she looked at me. There was something with the stare that affected me, some kind of spark or something.  
We started to talk about random things. I found out her name was Caitlin. It was so comforting, talking to her. It's like we had this instant connection between us. I guess she also wanted to see me again 'cause she asked me for coffee again. This went on for a month and we became closer. As in totally close. We got so attached with each other that I realized that I was falling for her. I know it's wrong, since we're both girls, but it really feels right. My feelings for her confused me big time. My ambivalent feelings really affected me 'cause I think I tried to stay away from her and she noticed.  
This lead to a total misunderstanding. She thought I wanted to stay away from her, that I don't like spending time with her. That is the total opposite.  
The night before, we were talking about her. I really wanted to know what she really is 'cause I heard rumors about her that she's a bisexual. I mean, that's really fine with me. No judgement made. All I want is for her to tell me the truth, that's all. So I kinda forced it out of her and that lead the misunderstanding. I sent her messages saying that it was okay with me, but she didn't reply to any of them.

Next day, I waited for hear in the coffee shop, hoping to see her. And I did. She went in but didn't head tot he counter. She was just standing there by the door, staring at me. And I just sat there, paralyzed by her stare, not knowing what to do. She walked to my corner, now our corner, and stood in front of me. I feel it again, that electric feeling between us rushing in my veins. My pulse quicken. I didn't know what to feel, I was happy yet nervous. Oh shit. I couldn't resist her and this silence between us is killing me. I grabbed her hand and uplled her to an embrace. Hugging her feels so good and she hugged me back. "I am so sorry," I told her ",I'm sorry if you think I'm staying away from you. That I don't like being with you, if that's what you tink. 'Cause actually, that's the total opposite of what I feel." She stood in front of me, studying my face, processing what I've just said. "What exactly do you feel?" she asked softly. This is it, I thought. It's time to tell her. I took a deep breath, and I grab her hand. "Cait," I started ", my feelings for? It's different. I think I'm falling for you..." but then she cut me off. Next thing I know, her lips are now against mine, her tongue exploring the insides of my mouth. This feels good. I tangled my fingers in her hair, deepening the kiss. This might look so wrong for others, but for both of us it feels so right. We stopped kissing and both our cheeks were flushed.  
She gave me that stare, the stare meant only for me. We didn't say anything to each other after, I just held my hand out for her to hold and she took it. We didn't need to say anything more because we both understood - our feelings for each other is something more and we, now, both know it. So, there we were, in our little coffee shop. Hand entwined, waiting for our order in the counter. I can hear the coffee grinder and can smell the brewed coffee. It smells like home. It's very comforting. And now, I found that someone to share that comfort with. 


	2. Vanilla Ice Cream

It's been two months since Caitlin and I have been officially together. Our start was kind of rough but things are getting better now. Life's been a less burden to me ever since she came around. And I'm thankful for that.  
The bell rang and my thoughts shifted to food. It's my last period for the day and I hurriedly went home. My tummy's growling and I can't wait for my foodgasm once I have something to munch on. Once I arrived to my apartment, I dropped my bag on the floor, in front of the full length mirror, and went to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and helped myself with some ice cream. "Mmm... Vanilla," I murmured as the vanilla ice cream slid down my throat. I smiled, remembering about vanilla sex in the trilogy '50 shades of Grey'. According to the book, it's sex without the kinky fuckery. Well, I doubt that's what Caitlin and I do. It's almost impossible since we're both girls, but then it's not a hindrance for us to please each other's sexual desires, if you know what I mean. "Baby? Where are you? Caitlin called. I didn't even hear the door open.  
"There you are," she was standing behind m. I can feel her hot breath against my neck. My cheeks are burning, so I took another spoonful of ice cream to calm my hormones. "What's that baby?" she said, overlooking my shoulder. "Yuck, vanilla. My girlfriend is my total opposite. She loves mountains while I prefer the beach. I talk too much while she prefers to stay in one corner and just observe. She's the chocolate and I m the vanilla.  
I turned around and wrap my hand around her waist. "Hey baby," I said and kissed her softly on her lips. "Now, tell me. Doesn't vanilla taste good?" "No fair. It's from you. Everything tastes better when it's from you..." she fake-pouted. "I know you like it" I grinned at her. "Yeah, yeah. I want more though," she said. Before I know it, her mouth was pressing against mine, her tongue devouring the insides. Nor way was I going to let her take control. I got here first.  
My tongue collided against hers. I kissed her harder. She finally gave in. I kissed her from her mouth, to her chin going to her neck. I sucked, leaving my marks on her.  
"Ah, babe..." she moaned. I placed my right hand on the nape of her neck, massaging her while I still sucked, and my left hand pulling her by the waist. Pushing her against the kitchen counter, I rubbed my left groin against her.  
"Fuck me," she whispered.  
I smiled at her and pulled her towards the bedroom. I kissed her while I unbuttoned her blue polo. I let it slide down, exposing her collarbone and bare shoulder. Planting small kisses on her skin, my hands managed to unbutton her jeans and I pulled it down. I stood up, my hand caressing her from the outside of her panty for a while. She was wet and I know she's dying for me to touch her because she let out a quiet moan.  
I unhooked her bra, freeing her breasts. I stared at my girlfriend's body from foot to head and she looked so damn hot. From her beautifully-carved sides to her solid mounds... I can't wait to get my hands on her.  
"You're unfair," Caitlin said to me with hands on her hips. "How come?" I raised an eyebrow. "I only got my panty on while you've got nothing off!" I smiled an evil grin.  
"I'm stripping you off," she demanded.  
Caitlin walked towards me and her hands got busy. First, she removed my black leather jacket. Then, removed my favorite purple spaghetti strap, showing my laced-strapless bra. She kneeled in front of me and fiddled on my fly. Caitlin pulled down my shorts down with her eyes locked on mine. "Oh, lace..." she smirked.  
I started to feel kisses on my leg, going to the inside of my thigh. Before she could even reach my part, I cupped her chin and made her face me.  
"Bad girl," I said and made her stand up.  
I pushed her down the bed and removed her underwear. I kissed her aggressively on the lips, my tongue exploring the insides of her mouth. I transferred to her neck. I sucked fiercely, her hand running through my hair. I can feel her panting breath, and I know she wants more.  
I started to go south. I licked on her collarbone and started to suck until I reached her cleavage. I cupped her breast with my hand and her nipple stiffened. I ran my thumb over it and she closed her eyes. I kissed the circumference of her boob, and finally, her nipple was in my mouth. I sucked hard, twisting and tugging at her nipple. Mmm, feels good. My tongue did the work and my left hand mirrored what it was doing.  
When she moaned, I said, "I'll be right back baby."  
"What a tease," she groaned.  
I just smirked behind my shoulder.  
When I got out of the room, I got the ice cream and a spoon and hurriedly returned.  
"Where'd you go baby?" my baby asked, her face leaning on her hand.  
"Oh, you know, something that would make sex better," I smirked. "Close your eyes baby, it's a surprise."  
And she did. I took her left leg and placed it on my shoulder. Taking a spoonful of vanilla ice cream, I put it on her leg. It drips down to her thigh until it reaches her pussy. She squirmed under me, maybe because of the cold feeling. I started to suck, from leg to her thigh.  
Mmm, she murmured.  
Her agonizing pleasure is building up inside her, I know it. I ran a finger from the outside of her vagina to her clit. Mmm, you taste divine paired with vanilla, babe, I said licking my finger. Ahh, was all she could respond.  
I took a small amount of vanilla from the cup and put it on her clit. I can hear Caitlin s breath becoming unsteady. I caress both her thigh, pushing it wide and I helped myself with some vanilla ice cream.  
Uhn! Baby! she gasped while I sucked hard on her clit. Her moaning becomes louder and she grips on the bed sheet, trying to compose herself. Baby ! she moaned. And I exactly knew what to do.  
I massaged her clit with my thumb to calm her down first. Then, I inserted a finger, filling her insides. I thrust, slowly at first, making her feel me going in and out of her. I pick up speed and put it in even deeper, slamming it hard every time it goes inside of her. I add another finger and she let out a loud moan.  
C mon baby. Come for me, I told her.  
I thrust my finger faster until she comes and Caitlin arches her back when she does, shouting my name.  
You alright, baby? I asked Caitlin.  
She smiled in response, letting the pleasure spread all over her just-fucked body.  
I slide out my fingers slowly and I kiss her clit softly. I lie down beside her, her head resting on my chest. I ran my hand on her back, massaging it. She falls asleep after being tired of school and sex. I smiled at the thought and planted a kiss on her forehead. And I, too, drifted off to sleep. 


	3. Hot Shower

Adrianna, I m sorry, but I ve found someone better, Caitlin said to me with hurt showing in her eyes. Did you meet a guy already? I replied with excitement. No, Ad, it s actually still a girl. And that s when the hurt hit me. Caitlin! I called to her but her back was already facing me. I run after her but I m slowly sinking. I m in water now. I try to keep up with her, but the dark water keeps on swallowing me, the waves drowning me. Caitlin! I woke up with my heart beat fast as if I just ran a 5kilometer run. There were beads of sweat on my forehead. Just a dream, Adrianna I thought to myself. I looked beside me and Caitlin was still there, hugging me tightly as she was still lost in her own dreams. At least she s at peace. I ran a hand of mine on her hair, caressing the top of her head. I love you, I whispered to her as if she was actually awake. She shivered, so I reached for the blanket on the foot of the bed and covered her with it. The cup where I placed ice cream earlier and the gallon were still there. I forgot to clean it up. We were too preoccupied after Caitlin s orgasm. I got out of bed and she shifted. I planted a soft kiss on her forehead and got the things.

I went to the kitchen to return the melted ice cream in the fridge. I placed the cup on the sink and went to the bathroom after to take a hot shower. The vanilla felt sticky on my fingers and skin. Remembering our sex session earlier turns me on. I turned on the shower first, letting the steam surround the air. The smell of hot surroundings soothes me. I took off my underwear and stepped into the water. The hot shower landing on my skin burns at first but once my body adjusts to the temperature, it becomes soothing. I close my eyes, letting it relax me. All of a sudden, a pair of hands was following the shape of my curves. My eyes bolt open.  
Hey baby, Caitlin said, kissing my bare shoulder.  
Why are you awake? I asked my girlfriend who was supposed to be sound asleep.  
I turned to hug you but you weren t there, she explained , so I got up to find you. Oh yeah, right, I said with sarcasm and rolled my eyes playfully.  
And besides, it s my turn. I can feel her grinning against my skin. Her hands got busy immediately. She took some shower gel from the bottle and I was expecting her to get the sponge but instead, she used her hands.  
Her expert hands massaged my shoulder first, calming my nerves, and the scent of Rose filled the room. I close my eyes to feel more relaxed. And then, her hands travelled down to my breast, tracing the shape. She tugged at my nipples gently and I let out a quiet moan. Since she is a little bit taller than me, her breath was hot against my ear and it was turning me on even more, making me wetter down there.  
The shower wasn t turned off, so it kept rinsing off the soap on my body. Caitlin seemed to notice too because she went pass me and turned the knob. Her attention went back to me as soon as the water stopped pouring. She placed her hands on my waist and pulled me towards her. She stared at my mounds.  
Your boobs are just perfect, Adrianna, she murmured while running a thumb on my nipple. The touch made them erect. And they re all mine to have. She sucked on my breast and the feeling is so erotic that it makes me ache for her touch.  
Ahh, babe I moaned.  
Caitlin tugged harder. All I could do was tilt my head back to control the pleasure that was rising inside of me. She continued on sucking, tugging and licking on my breast. I could feel my orgasm. NO! I don t want to come this way. I want her! I thought to myself. And as an answer to my silent plead, just as I was about to come, she put in a finger, slamming it hard inside of me.  
Fuuuuck! I let out a cry.  
She thrusts her finger, quickening the pace. I hold onto her head, steadying myself from the wanton feeling. My moans become louder as she continues to go in and out of me, owning me and making me hers. Caitlin kneels in front of me and pushes my feet apart. Her fingers separate my vagina and her tongue went inside.  
Baby, uhhhhn! I moaned as my breath becomes unsteady.  
While Caitlin licks me from the inside, two fingers slide inside of me, going in deeply. My eyes opened because I couldn t take the pleasure. It was so erotic, making me so weak that I had to use all of my energy that was left to stay upright. I panted, not seeming to find my voice. All I could do was moan loudly to let out the amazing pleasure she was making me feel.  
C mon baby. Let it out for me! she said to me. It was only a whisper but her voice had that dominating tone.  
As my orgasm comes, I shout out her name. The feeling spreads in my whole body, making me so weak that she had to hold me in her arms and I surrendered. It was strong. I close my eyes as she finishes bathing me, massaging me with shower gel once again. It was soothing, like having an ice-cold shower with sun burnt skin. Then, she rinses the soap off my skin.  
You re done, baby, she whispered while planting a soft kiss on my neck.  
I spun around to face her. I placed my arms on her neck and kissed her softly on the lips, then murmured thank you to her.  
But you re not, I said , let me clean you. You re tired, baby girl. I can do it. I promise I won t have pit stops, I smiled at her my sweetest smile at her.  
She gave in. I did what she did earlier, putting shower gel on my palm and massaged it all over her body. I saved her pussy for last. I rinse her first, and I know she s wondering why I missed the part. She looked at me with a questioning face. All I could manage was a smirk. Caitlin was about to say something when I cupped her sex, and she threw her head back. I rubbed my palm back and forth against her clit Caitlin moaned quietly. Just as she was about to come, I stopped, leaving her frustrated and wanting for more.  
Such a tease, she whispered, her eyes closed.  
I know, baby, I smiled and planted a soft kiss on her lips.  
We dried ourselves and changed back to sleeping clothes. Before we drifted off to sleep, we had a conversation.  
You ll never replace me, right? I asked for her assurance.  
Not in a million years, baby, she replied as she pulled me closer , don t worry. I ll still be here. Always. I ll never leave you. What if you meet or find someone better? I quietly questioned.  
That won t happen because I already have the best person as my girlfriend already. And the conversation ended with that. I silently hoped that this would be true. 


	4. Rainy Morning

My body ached when I woke up. It was dark and gloomy outside the windows and it was probably going to rain. I turn to hug Caitlin, to cuddle with her, but only to find out she wasn t there. I bolted out of bed and looked for her. She wasn t in the apartment. There was a note on the kitchen counter. I can t help but smile after last night s event. The note said that Caitlin was just going to do some errands and she ll meet up with me for lunch. I sighed with relief.  
I decided to get some coffee at the coffee shop. It s been a while since I last killed time there. I ve been busy with school lately. It was pouring outside so I had to use my car going there.  
As usual, it was Carlos whom I saw first when I went inside. I ve missed this place. The coffee shop was my escape, my safe haven when I had no one, and the people here have been my friends when I was just new around here.  
Carlos! I greeted him cheerfully.  
Hey there, mami. It s been a while since you ve hang here, he said.  
I know. School s been preoccupying me lately. Just don t forget to give yourself a break sometime, alright? Okay, I assured him.  
So what do you want this cold morning? It s on me, he told me.  
I ve been missing in action for a while but I still get a free drink. This is why the Coffee Shop is my favorite place. I ll get the usual, Carlos. I said.  
Coming right up. He made my usual drink, French vanilla cappuccino. My usual table was occupied, so I took a seat at one of the corners where it was kind of secluded. You can t be seen when the person is watching from the counter, but you d still have a clear view of what s happening in the rest of the shop.  
I was sipping my coffee when my phone beeped. It was a message from Caitlin. She said she was going to buy something at the mall and we ll meet at Nando s Resaturant for lunch. I glanced at my watch and I still have an hour before we ll meet. I gulped down what s left of my drink and went to the bookstore. We re turning three months in a week so I figured I ll buy my gift now.

I said my goodbye to Carlos and drove to this bookstore Caitlin showed to me once in a quiet street. I don t come here much often since it wasn t one of the town s ideal places to shop. I only go here when I want to read something that isn t on the shelves of the more visited bookstores.  
My favorite section is at the far back, books about discrimination and all those kind of realities that s going on in this world, like human rights violations. There are even about victims, novels about them that give hope to the victims. The books inspire Caitlin and me.  
I was scanning the shelves when I heard whispering voices on the other side. There were two girls. And I recognize one of the voices.  
She can t know about this, the voice I recognize said.  
We can t keep this from her. This also concerns her. She has the right to know, the other girl said.  
Last night, Adrianna talked about me not leaving her. Her eyes looked as if I already did. Caitlin said. I stumbled back and hit a tall shelf, causing some books to fall.  
Is someone there? Caitlin asked,  
I stayed on the ground, my body seeming to be paralyzed.  
Adrianna? her eyes grew when she saw me. The other girl stood behind her. She was probably a year or two older than me. She had jet black hair that falls just below her armpits. Her eyes were of almond shape and the color was a shade of deep brown. The girl s body was slim yet it was fit. In general, she s stunning.  
I casually stood up. I didn t know what to say. The feeling was mixed. There was anger, but also hurt. So, my nightmare is coming true. I suddenly felt light headed.  
I m skipping lunch. I m not feeling well. I m going home, I sighed.  
I ll ride home with you. I ll drive. And I was too tired to argue.

When we got back to the apartment, she parked at the basement garage. Caitlin was about to say something when I cut her off,  
I don t want to talk about it. Just let it go. Ad , she said.  
Look, forget about it, I leaned on my chair s headrest , it s going to hurt when you ll leave. But if she makes you happy, I m good with that. I started to cry. As much as I don t want this to happen, I have to accept it.  
Baby, Caitlin wiped the tears on my face , I m not leaving you. I promise you, I ll never will. I looked intently into her eyes. It was as if they were telling me sorry. She seems to mean those words and I m choosing to believe her. She caressed my face and I closed my eyes, feeling her touch. Rather than mad, I felt my love for her grow even more.  
Caitlin pulled my face towards her, our lips meeting. They seem to have their own rhythm, our tongues synchronizing and colliding in fight for dominance. I hold her at the base of her neck and her fingers tangled in my hair. I unbuckle both our seatbelts and I push back my seat. She straddles on my lap. We continue kissing and I pull her closer. I unbutton her jeans and I slip my hand in. I massage her from the outside of her panty and her breath becomes unsteady. I sucked on her neck I while continued teasing her. There was a low groan on her throat. Caitlin titled her head, giving me more access to her neck. That was when I put in a finger inside of her. She was expecting me to move but I didn t.  
Baby, please, she begged.  
What baby? I asked innocently.  
Fuck me. Ride it, baby girl, I commanded her.  
Her eyes widen after hearing what I just said. I raised an eyebrow to let her know that I meant it. She was frustrated, I can tell. I dug my finger deeper and she opened her mouth, forming an O. She was breathing heavily now. And she started to move. I hold her by the waist, helping her go up and down.  
You can go faster than that, I told her.  
And she started to pick up speed. Caitlin rode up and down and I started to match her rhythm, my finger matching her movement. Thank God for tinted windows. She moaned loudly and I hushed her.  
Uhn . She growled.  
Every time Caitlin goes down, I slam inside my finger. I can feel her orgasm building up. So I told her to stop and she did what she was told. I rubbed her sensitive bundle of nerves, pushing aggressively against it. When she was about to reach her climax, I stopped.  
Button your pants again. Let s go up, I informed her.  
I m sorry, she whispered.  
I just nodded in reply. I waited for her to finish while I smoothed my hair. We were quiet inside the elevator.  
I really am sorry, Caitlin apologized again.  
I wrapped an arm around her waist and I kissed her forehead.  
It s fine, baby, I assured her. I silently hoped that I m making the right choice.  
When we arrived at the apartment, we separated. I went to the kitchen to cook the both of us lunch since our plan didn t go well. It s been a while since I ve last got busy in the kitchen because I always had no time and I bear with takeout. I ve missed this. 


	5. Just Love

I just finished putting the mashed potatoes and other ingredients in the casserole witht he chicken and was setting the timer of the oven when Caitlin entered. I didn't really mind her when we got here because I was too tired to argue and think.  
She said, "I know I've said this for a lot of times, but I really am sorry."  
"I know you are, and I forgive," I quietly said.  
The truth is, I can never resist her. SHe means so much to me and I have this theory inside of my head that if I push her away, even for a short period of time, I might lose her.  
"Let me make it up to you," she said ", please, let me make love to you."  
My ears seemed to be in shock with what she just said. Since we started having sex, this is the first time she has said this. Even I haven't spoken those words to her. I looked into her eyes and I knew that she was really sorry. She held out a hand and I took it.  
She brought me to the living room and I was amazed with what she's done. Caitlin transformed it into the picture we saw a month ago in this blog. The room was dimly lit and the setting looked so romantic. Comforters were set all over the floor and feathered pillows. A big white cloth served as the roof. And Christmas lights twinkled the rest of the surroundings.  
"This is so pretty," I breathed.  
"Someday, baby, we'll have that kind of place for a special occassion," she promised.  
My words were at loss. All I could do was pull her into a tight hug. My eyes started to water but I hold it in. I didn't want to spoil the moment.  
"Let me make it up to you, baby," she whispered into my ear. I nodded in response.  
We kiss intimately, slowly. Our lips might be soulmates because they work together so well. I let myself go in the kiss and I melt away. She removes my sweater an dkisses my bare shoulder. She trails my collarbone to my neck and I tilt my head back, giving her more access. I take off her top and I trace the shape of her waist with me fingers. I unbutton my pants and she unbuttons hers, and we strip them off.  
Her hands are at my back and I hold the nape of her neck. We pull each other close as we kiss. I fidget on her bra hook and her breasts spring free. She unhooks mine as she slowly guides me on the floor to lie down. I was sitting upright when she removed it off my arms. Caitlin pushes me down gently and I do not break our gaze. She cups my breast and runs a thumb over my nipple then tugs at it. My back arched at her touch. She continued tugging and then the sweet pain was now soothed by her tongue. I had a hushed moan and my hand run crazy through her hair.  
Caitlin started to trail kisses going down. She stops on the hem of my panty. Her thumbs hooked on the hem and she pulled it down. Her hands spread my legs, exposing my sex. It makes me wetter down there. I can feel her inhale just an inch away from my vagina. When she exhaled, the air made me want to close my eyes shut, but she said, "Baby, don't. Please."  
So I resisted the urge. She kissed me softly on the lips.  
"Ready?" she asked.  
"Mhm," I mumbled.  
Caitlin went back down. Her finger runs over from my opening up to my clit, sending a chill run up my spine. SHe barely started yet it felt so erotic. I felt hot. Everytime she touches me, it makes me melt. It feels as if there's electricity running through my veins. I was getting down there, and I can't wait for her to have me, make me hers.  
She widens me even more. Caitlin started kissing me from the inside of my thighs going down. When she reached my sex, she started with my clit. Her tongue was against it, lapping up and down.  
"Ah..." I silently breathed.  
Caitlin knew I was aching for her. So, she started sucking my clit. THis made my breathing unsteady and I started to moan because of the pleasure that was building up inside me. "Uhn, baby," I bit my lip to contain myself.  
She separates my sex with her fingers and inserted her tongue.  
"Ahh!" I moaned.  
Her tongue thrusted, licking me from the inside. Caitlin repeated this. From time to time, she asked me if I was okay. I tell her that I'm fine. It makes me wanton and I grip on her hair while I moaned loudly.  
"Ohh! Fuuuck!" I said as my orgasm come.  
She stops and cradles me in her arms as my orgasm spreadys in my whole body, making me weak. Caitlin caresses my hair as my breath slowly becomes steady again. "I'm really sorry," she whispered.  
I looked at her, directly into her eyes. I felt my love for her grow even more. I held her face on my hand and she leans over it. I pull her close, telling her 'I love you' before leaning over for a kiss.  
"I love you too," she tells me.  
We lie on the comforter. Her hands is on my waist and I caress her face. Our foreheads is against each other's. I close my eyes feeling her breath on my face. I was exhausted. I'm sure I didn't choose the wrong decision. Because when it comes to Caitlin, it's worth it.

I woke up with a dream I don't remember. My back is at Caitlin yet her hand is draped over my waist. I turned to face her. She looked so peaceful. Her breath was steady as she was getting lost in her dream. I got a strand of hair off her face and tucked it on her ear. As she slept, I studied her. She has a scar above her eyebrow due to a bicycle accident back when she was six. It's lighter now, so when you don't look upclose, you can barely see it.  
My finger runs down on the bridge of her nose. After, I stare at her lips. It looks so soft. And surely, it also feels soft. I smirked on my thoughts. I run my thumb on her bottom lip. She stirred and her eyes slowly opened. She smiled when she saw me.  
"Go back to sleep, baby," I told her.  
"You were staring while I was sleeping," Caitlin said to me.  
I blushed and was thankful for the dim lights so she wouldn't be able to see my cheeks.  
"Well, yeah..." was all I can manage to reply.  
She placed a hand at the base of my neck and pulled me for a kiss. I responded as I started to kiss her harder. Our kiss become deeper and I pulled her towards me by the waist. We were still naked and her bare thigh was in between my legs. She started to rub her thigh and I moaned. I know she can feel it in my throat and she smiled. I smacked her playfully on her arm but she just grinned.  
I moved to her closer until our nose were touching. We just kissed and from time to time, we'd stop and smile at each oher. We didn't have sex again. I didn't mind. To be honest, I preferred it this way. I mean, not always but just for tonight. It was simple yet it meant a lot of things. And it also feels cute doing it with her. After we got tired, we went back to sleep, our legs tangled. And I drifted to sleep forgetting about what had happen. 


End file.
